


Road Trip

by animalwild084



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hq rarepair exchange 2017, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalwild084/pseuds/animalwild084
Summary: Sometimes the shenanigans start before they've even left.A little study into some character dynamics





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot fun participating in the rarepair exchange! let me know if i've made any mistakes, comments and criticism welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> this is for http://knutschfisch.tumblr.com/

“Bokuto-san if you continue to do that we won’t get anywhere”

Bokuto freezes, stopping his song and dance and looks wide-eyed at Akaashi, horror written on his face. Bokuto then gives Akaashi a salute and races back into the house, hopefully to grab the rest of the gear. 

Akaashi just sighs and goes back to packing the car. His job is interrupted when he notices the remaining space in the trunk of the car is taken up by Kenma, playing his PSP and decidedly not helping in moving their trip along. Kenma must’ve sat himself while Akaashi was distracted by Bokuto.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at Kenma, despite Kenma not moving his gaze from his console.

“Kenma, you realize that if we don’t get this stuff packed we’ll never get out of here?”

Kenma doesn’t bother looking up, “I’m okay with that.”

Akaashi takes in Kenma’s appearance, setting down the bag he was holding. He takes a minute to just look at Kenma, mentally apologizing if the other becomes uncomfortable with the attention. Kenma’s wearing what Akaashi recognizes as his own sweatshirt, and the ankle-length flower skirt that Bokuto bought him last summer. His hair is longer than it was when they were in high school, the blonde only at the very tips. Kenma’s eyes buzz back and forth, taking in the details of the screen.

“Kenma if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to come. When Kuroo told us you were on board with the idea he made it sound like you were really excited.”

Kenma’s fingers stall over the buttons and he looks at Akaashi through his curtain of hair, “I like spending time with you. All of you.” He turns back to his game, “I am excited.”

Akaashi clears some space next to Kenma and watches as Kenma plays his game, his on-screen character completing some sort of puzzle. Akaashi examines Kenma’s face again and notices the wide-eyes of concentration. The slow blinks so he doesn’t miss any information. The flush high on his cheeks when he notices Akaashi’s continued attention. 

Akaashi gives a small smile and pecks Kenma’s cheek before hopping down and walking towards the house, leaving Kenma to his game. 

“Just keep in mind that Kuroo will take that from you once we get there, or Bokuto will challenge you to a duel.”

Akaashi doesn’t hear Kenma’s response as he steps into the house and immediately has to duck to avoid the incoming volleyball. He watches the volleyball bounce down the steps before he turns back around and raises an eyebrow at Kuroo, who just grins at Akaashi.

“Heads up.”

“A little late on the warning, don’t you think?” Akaashi breezes past Kuroo into the kitchen to grab the bag of snacks he’d previously packed for the road trip.

“Akaashi, I’m hurt! If you don’t believe that I would do everything in my power to make sure you are never in harms way, then you don’t know the real me.” Kuroo can barely keep a straight face through his declaration, and his voice is filled with affection.

Akaashi levels a stare at Kuroo but is having a hard time keeping his own face composed. He grabs the bag and pauses beside Kuroo, debating whether or not to throw one last quip. 

Kuroo stays where he is, the half-smile still on his face and fondness in his eyes. Akaashi decides against the quip he had planned and kisses the upturned side of Kuroo’s mouth. 

“Thank you for arranging this trip.”

The pleased smile and surprised blush on Kuroo’s face is a look that Akaashi treasures, and prides himself on making appear. (Akaashi has debated at length with Kenma if Kuroo’s proud, affectionate face is better than Bokuto’s sleepy, subconscious smile.) 

“Let’s just hope you don’t get us lost.” Okay, so Akaashi couldn’t really resist another retort. 

He leaves Kuroo cackling in the kitchen as he walks back out to the car, noting that Bokuto had brought out a bag and is currently seated next to Kenma, looking over his shoulder at the PSP.

“Oh oh! Watch out, to the left the- YES!!! GO KENMA!”

Kenma avoids Bokuto’s fist pump of victory with practiced ease, casting a quick glance in Akaashi’s direction when he notices him coming up to the car.

Bokuto notices Akaashi a beat later, “Akaashi! Did you know Kenma is amazing and awesome at video games?!”

Akaashi laughs at the obvious (and successful) ploy to get Kenma to blush, “Yes Bokuto-san, I did.”

Akaashi’s grin widens at the victorious look on Bokuto’s face before noting, “I did not know however, that you had yet another bag of stuff to bring on this trip.”

Bokuto looks at the bag by his feet then back at Akaashi, affronted, “Akaaahshiii! I have to bring games to play in case it rains!” He opens the bag and displays an impressive collection of board games and card games. 

Akaashi can’t fault him for his logic, “Good idea Bokuto-san. Although you’ll be the one fitting it in the trunk.”

Bokuto wordlessly begins looking for space in the back of the car, his expression becoming disheartened when he notices the lack of space. But he brightens when his gaze falls on Kenma. 

Bokuto then scoops Kenma up in his arms, trying not to jostle Kenma’s game, but inevitably surprising Kenma and causing him to squeak in distress. Bokuto just places him on the steps of their house, before turning back to the car and placing the bag in the spot Kenma had just been forcibly vacated from. 

Bokuto turns to Akaashi, hands on his hips and smile on his face as if to say, Look at what I just figured out. Aren’t you proud?

Akaashi’s too busy stifling his laugh at Kenma’s face to congratulate Bokuto on his problem solving.

Kenma’s hunching even further over his game, a scowl now on his face to show how displeased he is with being moved.

Akaashi finally gets his laughter under control, and turns to Bokuto, “Excellent work Bokuto-san.” Akaashi can visibly tell that his comment inflated Bokuto’s ego but he decides to leave it be, and just moves around Bokuto crowing in victory, to put the snack bag in the backseat.

When Akaashi turns back around, he notes Kuroo is now out of the house. Instead of causing mayhem in the house, he’s draped over Kenma, the frown now gone from the latter's face. To be replaced by a blush as Kuroo whispers something in his ear.

Akaashi moves to Bokuto’s side, their shoulders brushing as they lean against the car, content in watching their boyfriends interact.

Bokuto’s the one who interrupts the lovefest, “Hey hey hey you two! Don’t leave us out!” He bounds over to the steps with a pout on his face that just makes Kuroo laugh and give Bokuto a big, loud, smooch.

Akaashi lets them have their moment, content to watch, but apparently Kuroo has other plans. After ravishing Bokuto, he throws his arm over Bokuto’s shoulder and smirks at Akaashi.

“I don’t know Bo.” Bokuto looks at Kuroo questioningly. “Has Akaashi been given enough Love today?”

Bokuto lights up, “Of course not! There is no such thing as too much Love! Bro. We gotta shower him with Love!”

“I think you showered him plenty earlier this morning.”

Bokuto’s laugh is only matched by the dramatic volume of Kuroo’s gasp, “Kenma! Are you suggesting I did indecent acts with Akaashi in the shower this morning?! With a terrible pun no less?!?”

Kenma levels an unimpressed glare at Kuroo, “I am stating a fact. You bragged about your ‘indecent acts’ during breakfast.”

Bokuto turns to comfort Kuroo once he sees Kuroo’s pout, “Aw, it’s okay bro. Kenma’s just jealous.”

Kenma tries to hide his blush by turning back to his PSP. Akaashi has no such luxury of hiding his reaction to Bokuto and Kuroo’s conversation however, so he tries to move everyone along and force his face back into a neutral expression. 

“If everyone is ready can we please get in the car? We do have to check in before a certain time.”

“I call shotgun!” Bokuto dashes to the car before anyone even has the chance to answer. Unaware of the turmoil he’s left his boyfriends in.

Akaashi belatedly calls after him, “You realize that you’re the navigator then?” but the car door’s already shut so Akaashi just sighs and climbs into the driver’s seat.

Kuroo looks over at Kenma still on the steps, “You coming Kitten? Or do I have to pick you up?” He smirks at his own suggestion but Kenma just frowns.  
“I’ve had enough of being carried around like a sack of potatoes,” he responds with a huff, and quickly heads towards the car.

Kuroo gapes at his back in astonishment, “What?! But I haven’t even hugged you today, how could you-wait. Did-Bokuto!!” Kuroo wrenches the passenger’s door open, and Bokuto stares at him reproachfully.

“Dude! I already called shotgun you have to-”

“Did you pick up Kenma today?!”

“Why would I need to pick up Kenma? We’ve all been at home.”

“No. I mean, did you physically pick him up?”

“OH! Yeah. I had to move him out of the trunk of the car.” Bokuto’s innocence greatly contrasted with Kuroo’s indignation. 

“Bro you know I need my Kenma snuggles and he-” Both Kenma and Akaashi interrupt Kuroo at that statement, their protests drowning him out.

Bokuto hammers the final nail into the coffin, “Sorry bro. Looks like you’re out-numbered. Besides, I’ll make it up to you with Premium Bokuto Snuggles.”

“Kuroo-san if you could please just get in the car?”

Kuroo acquiesces, and gets in the back seat with Kenma.

Akaashi runs through his mental list one last time, “Have we turned off the appliances? Got our bags? Locked the door?”

The other three are used to Akaashi’s preparations, and are thankful for them on occasion, so they just nod in affirmation to his questions instead of poking fun.

Akaashi starts up the car, and rolls out of the driveway.

“OH oh! Akaashi, can I play my music?!” Bokuto was practically vibrating in his seat at the possibility.

“As you wish Bokuto-san.”

“Keiji’s in a good mood today.” The observation is drowned out by Bokuto turning his music on, but Kuroo hears it and smiles first at Kenma, then moves his gaze to Akaashi.

“Yeah, he is.”


End file.
